cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Emperor Spherilion
|- |'Last Update' || July 4, 2010 |- |'Nation Founded' | May 3, 2008 |- |'Motto' || "Not To Invade And To Never Allow Oneself To Be Invaded" |- |'Nation' || Spherilion |- |'Capital' || Core City Harbinger |- |'Ruler' || Emperor Spherilion |- |'Alliance' || League of Small Superpowers |- |'Team' || Black |- |'Government Positions Held' |•INGSOC - Minister of Love •INGSOC - Party Regent •INGSOC - Big Brother •LoSS - Deputy Minister of Finance •LoSS - Minister of Finance |- |'Nation Foundation' | 5/3/2008 9:29:54 AM (793 days old) |- |'National Strength' | ~36,600.000 + and rising... |- |'LoSS Alliance Highest Ranking' | 34 | |} =Ruler Information= Emperor Spherilion is the ruler of the Oceanic Empire of Spherilion. Founder and Former CEO of Project Spherilion™, he has decided to make his dreams into a reality. He is the current Minister of Finance of the LoSS Alliance. The Spherilion Empire Overview of Spherilion The Spherilion Empire, (also known as the O'ceanic '''E'mpire 'o'f 'S'pherilion) is a small Pacific island nation located at coordinates ''' -2.811371193331128, -165.9375 which has a tradition of neutrality and thus is neutral in any war which does not threaten imperial security. Despite it's small size and lack of natural resources with only Oil and Fish as primary resources, OEoS has considerable industrial and military power. This is due to an abundant supply of geothermal energy thanks to it's strategic location within the Pacific Ring of Fire, access to advanced technology, and laws granting nondiscrimination to all multi-nationals which causes several foreign scientists to live at OEoS. The Island nation itself controls it's own functional "Mass Driver". Because of OEoS's relative political and economic stability and stance as a neutral nation, it is known as the "Core Empire". OEoS's government consists of an elected legislature and an aristocracy of a single ruling family ( the Harbinger Family), and has a mixed population of various nationalities and races. Though small, OEoS is both wealthy and militarily powerful, and the semi-imperial local arms maker Project Spherilion™, is one of the world's top producers of advanced weaponry (primarily on Defense and Security Systems). Early History Conception: A childhood dream turned into a reality On the night of May 1, 2008, Project Spherilion's founder and CEO Spherilion Harbinger had a dream about one of his favorite childhood Anime program, the Gundam Seed. The following morning, he had a shocking realization about what he had dreamed that night - his corporate headquarters and industrial complex is situated within a volcanic island - the same vision he saw in his dream...the Orb Union. Inspired by this shocking realization, he decided to turned this vision into a reality and immediately called for a corporate emergency board meeting through which he shared his plans and vision. At first it was primarily opposed by the corporate board, but when Spherilion decided to announce that this massive project will be primarily financed by his own personal funding, the board members agreed to vote on this matter with the premise that Project Spherilion™ shall remain a private entity to be managed by a newly elected CEO together with the corporate board. As a 65% major stockholder of the company, Spherilion Harbinger shall remain a board member but will not be able engage in any activities directly related to Project Spherilion™. Nation Founding: The rise of a great nation That same day (May 2, 2008), Spherilion Harbinger managed to convince the corporate board to recognize the employees of PSCIC (Project Spherilion˜ Corporate Industrial Complex) as citizens of Spherilion thus be called as Spherians. A general assembly was called forth upon the employees of PSCIC wherein they were notified of their newly acquired status. A snap election was held the same day and the winning candidates immediately convened to create the first constitutional draft wherein it was passed and ratified a few hours later. On May 3, 2008 around 9:30 AM (CN Time), Spherilion Harbinger announced to the whole world the founding of a new nation - The Oceanic Empire of Spherilion (OEoS) with himself as the head of state. This global declaration was met with varied reception: Corporate client-nations of Project Spherilion™ immediately recognized the existence of this small island nation while other nations see it as a potential threat to their national security. A lover of the Black Color, Emperor Spherilion decided to align his nation into the Black Team wherein his nation was given an invitation to join the IngSoc Alliance by Lich King Azrael. On May 14, the OEoS officially became an IngSoc Alliance member. Nation Building: The rise to a great nation The next 2 months were spent in a period of massive infrastructure developments as well as government organization. The corporate headquarters building were retained but portions of the massive corporate industrial complex was decided to be converted into a city. Government buildings and other vital installations were built upon these new spaces. The security beefed up and is being managed by the corporate security force. This large portion of the Project Spherilion™ Corporate Industrial Complex (PSCIC) that was dedicated in establishing this city-state has now became the capital nation of Spherilion - Core City Harbinger. Life in the IngSoc Alliance Spherilion Goes Nuclear - Procurement of First Nuclear Weapon On May 31, 2009, 01:41 PM (CN Time), Emperor Spherilion announced to his fellow Oceanians about his ambition for his nation to become a nuclear power. Based on the original plan, Spherilion will go nuclear 15 days after the announcement. Unfortunately, Spherilion's intelligence agency failed to prevent an economic sabotage which resulted to the collapse of the Black Trade Circle Spherilion has established. The said collapse resulted to the loss of the Uranium resource which is the primary component in creating a Nuclear Weapon. Instead of going nuclear in the target date of June 15, the plan was delayed. The Finance Ministry together with the Interior Ministry of OEoS, focused all their efforts on establishing a new Black Trade Circle. Their efforts paid off when they managed to complete a new and better trade circle suitable to the needs of Spherilion. On July 5, 2009, 1:21:00 AM (CN Time), Spherilion managed to acquire a Manhattan Project wonder which enabled Spherilion to purchase it's first Nuclear Missile at 2:29:03 AM (CN Time). Spherilion has now become the first nation in IngSoc Alliance to become a Nuclear Power under the alliance's development program. First promotion - Minister of Love Second promotion - Party Regent Hyper's Nation Deletion Feb 26 2009, 09:02 AM MK Protectorate Cancellation for IngSoc Dec 18, 2008 Big Brother - Stepping up to the challenge Hyper's nation deletion was a big blow to the IngSoc leadership. The alliance was left in chaos trying to determine what happened to Hyper which resulted to the deletion of his nation. As the current Party Regent, Emperor Spherilion decided to stand up and assume the position as the Third Big Brother. The problems encounter with the second regime were passed onto the third regime. New government reforms were made under Emperor Spherilion's leadership yet it appears that these efforts we insufficient enough to restore the glory of IngSoc to the world. These efforts though were sufficient enough to slow down the demise of the alliance. The alliance continues to falter as one by one it began losing it's members. A few months after Big Brother Hyper's nation-deletion, New Reverie returned once again to IngSoc. New Reverie's arrival marks the period when Emperor Spherilion decided to step down as the Big Brother and continue serving the alliance as the Party Regent once again. The fourth regime under New Reverie attempted to resurrect IngSoc from the ashes but these efforts remained insufficient just like the attempts made by the third regime despite the core gathering of several key experienced members. IngSoc did support LoSS during the Karma war, but the alliance was all but dead with only New Reverie and Emperor Spherilion participating. LoSS - IngSoc Protectorate Announcement The Karma War KARMA War - DoW on The Legion Apr 25, 2009 KARMA War - The Legion White Peace Surrender Apr 29, 2009 KARMA War - DoW on Aurora Borealis and Boards Alliance of Protectorate States May 1, 2009 KARMA War - Boards Alliance of Protectorate States Surrender May 10, 2009 KARMA War - Aurora Borealis White Peace Surrender May 17, 2009 The Resurgence Jun 3, 2009 The Disbandment LoSS - The Core Empire's Second Home First Promotion - Deputy Minister of Finance Second Promotion - Minister of Finance Government The Core Empire's government consists of both an elected legislature and an aristocracy of a single noble family (most notably the Harbinger family), who ruled the island nation since it's foundation. The leading member of the Core Empire's government is the chief representative, with the most famous being Spherilion Harbinger. Military Though only composed of a small group of islands, the Core Empire has a substantial military, capable of holding itself against an attack of the one of the most powerful militaries in Planet Bob although only for a short amount of time. The Core Military gets most of its weaponry from the local Project Spherilion™ , Inc., which is one of the world's top producers of advanced weaponry. Project Spherilion™ is located at Onogoro island, a small island which is under control of the Core Military. - TO BE CONTINUED - Category:Leaders